


The Lord's Reward

by PineTrain



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Choking, F/F, Master/Servant, S&M, Smut, Strap-Ons, servant pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: I figure the Ashen One probably needs to get out some frustration after all she went through. And I dunno, Yuria seems pretty subservient...





	The Lord's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I figure the Ashen One probably needs to get out some frustration after all she went through. And I dunno, Yuria seems pretty subservient...

Cold. Quiet. Strong. The Lord of Hollows was everything Lord Kaathe had promised and more.

Lady Yuria felt a strange pride, having been with her new Lord since woeful Yoel had sent word. While admiring his tenacity to their cause, she had not been impressed when she arrived to his corpse and an unproven Unkindled. But time had proved her wrong, and guilt grew within her as she watched her Lord kill and conquer until even her own heretical sister’s soul was quashed in a brutal grip before her very eyes. A warning, and perhaps even a suggestion the new Lord was aware of her initial doubt.

The emotion she felt when her Lord summoned her aid to finally crush the Soul of Cinder and take its power for her own was difficult to describe after the tumultuous journey to that moment. Pride. Guilt. Joy. Fear. A spiral of feelings, negative and positive, all mixing into a weird slurry that twitched within her hollowed brain. The details of that slurry didn't really matter, though, since in the end it all added up to an eager subservience.

A smile crept upon her face, hidden by her mask, as she watched the Lord ascend her throne. With a glance to her side, Yuria’s grin grew as she thought on Anri’s position, so near the beginning of the procession and so far from his wife's seat. A husband he may be, but only so far as he was useful. Yuria had been there at their Lord's most crucial moment, while he had lay impaled and used.

The moment of glee passed, however, and Yuria watched with her fellow subjects, unsure of what to do as their silent Lord surveyed them. Cold, brown eyes passed over the servants, the power in even a passing gaze sending a shiver through Yuria. A shiver that grew ever more as those hollow eyes turned back and locked upon her in a commanding stare. She had been selected.

The others seemed to understand, though Yuria could tell they knew no more than her. As they wandered off in submissive deference, she wondered if they were hazarding the same guess she was. Even another glance at shuffling Anri afforded her no answer, the youth’s mind too gone to even appear shamed at his dismissal. She was unsure how she felt if she was right. Nervous? Happy? Fearful?

Minutes ticked silently, allowing her to stew in uncertainty. When they were finally alone, the Lord stood, and Yuria instinctively touched Darkdrift at her side. Her hand flinched away as her Lord's eyes burned at the defiance in an otherwise impassive face. After a terrifying eternity of frozen stillness, her Lord turned and walked in the direction of her chambers without even a gesture. 

Yuria followed willingly, both scared and delighted at what had just happened. In that harrowing moment, she truly saw the powerful fury of a leader their people had needed. Moreover, she realized that while Yoel had truly found the Lord of Hollows, she was being honored for her service as he could not.

She entered her Lord's room to find it was fairly sparse, with merely a bed and table. Not incredibly surprising to Yuria considering the few comforts their kind sought. What did surprise her was the belt that lay upon the bed and the molded cock attached to it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had sex, much less the last time she'd done it purely for pleasure, but if her Lord wanted to take her, then she was willing. She shot a subtle glance from the corner of her eye at the Lord, who stood close behind her.

But as she waited for her Lord to move forward and strap on the belt, she instead heard an irritated grunt, then felt a smack on her head, rough and strong. Looking back as she recovered, there was a dangerous glint in her Lord's eyes as they glanced between Yuria and the toy. She understood and Yuria approached the bed.

Things had felt weird before, but Yuria was having difficulty wrapping her head around this new idea. Everything she had done until now, everything she had worked for, had been in deference to the Ashen One. And while she would shamefully admit an attraction held deep inside her soul, even Yuria’s wildest desires had placed her on the receiving end of anything between servant and master.

With a shudder, Yuria began to disrobe, leaving her mask for last to shield her uncertain face. She could accept her Lord's hands stroking along her body from behind as she did so, the cold metal and soft fabric of ornate armor pressing into her back and sides. She even relished the strength and attention in the fingers as they maneuvered about long forgotten sensitive points. But still, it felt sacrilegious to even think of actually fucking her Lord’s pussy. So much so that she couldn't imagine describing such an act in anything but that vulgar manner.

Yuria hated the idea of having any sort of power over someone she knew could murder her as as easily as she now kissed her neck, fingers on her trachea pulling her skin firmly into the Lord’s lips. It was part of why she admired the Lord so much, that horrifying knowledge, that tense fear, yet also, she suddenly realized, that sense that it would never be directed at her so long as she served with purpose. Her heart leaped at the thought, but still wavered at being asked to do this.

Except she hadn't been asked. She had been given a command. As her garments continued to fall, Yuria’s thoughts were a muddle of her confusion about the matter and the pleasure she felt as her Lord tweaked her nipples and nipped her neck before stepping away. A harsh slap on her naked ass sent her forwards, another swiftly following even before she had a chance to pick up the belt.

As she bent over to do so, Yuria felt a self-conscious twinge within, realizing her nethers were now on display. She eyed her ringless hands, wishing she hadn't been so arrogant as to assume she didn't need illusion. Even if recently purged of her Hollow appearance, her long years and many deaths made it difficult to remember if one had happened between now and when last she used a stone. Strapping the device to herself, she could only hope her appearance was satisfactory.

Her liege shoved Yuria onto the bed, rough bristles of hay prickling her side through the fabric of the mattress. Turning her servant flat, she mounted Yuria, armor having disappeared in almost an instant and revealing a toned and buxom form with deep olive skin. Yuria wondered what her Lord truly looked like when she removed the white ring on her finger, but was also happy the Lord had wanted to a real show of her body in all its splendor.

The Lord of Hollows leaned over Yuria, a menacing glare in her eyes as she rubbed her pussy along the shaft of the false cock. Yuria nodded, a nervous and weak smile on her lips, still thankfully covered by the mask. She realized that even with a fake dick, she wasn't going to be fucking her Lord. No, her Lord was going to be fucking Yuria in the way she wanted to fuck.

Yuria twitched and gasped as she saw her Lord sink down the strap-on. Even if she couldn’t physically feel it, it still hit her with pleasurable electricity to see her Lord smile at the sensation. A joyful heat spread through her and she immediately needed more. Yuria bucked her hips and her Lord’s eyes fluttered, sending another shock through her body.

The Ashen One’s expression focused into a soft, warm smile that made Yuria’s heart twitch, so she bucked again. Her Lord's eyes then unfocused as Yuria began a steady rhythm of upward thrusts, an eager desire to please her Lord burning inside her. She felt a strand of confidence blast through her as she fucked as hard as she could.

Confidence that was immediately crushed when her Lord grasped Yuria’s neck with both hands and a dark look in her eyes. With a panic, she wondered if she'd done something wrong. Clinging in fear to her liege’s wrists, she remembered just now thinking the words “Ashen One”, as if her lord had not ascended such a title. Trembling, she tried to utter an apology, even as her lips failed her through choking gasps. The Lord of Hollows merely gripped tighter with one hand, the other slipping under Yuria’s mask and tearing it from her face.

Dazed by the action, she felt a rough pain along her skin as it happened. The sensation was so immediate, it made Yuria’s head loll about in confusion. Her vision was fuzzy as she struggled to focus on the powerful woman above her. 

She gradually managed to do so, albeit realizing her face was no longer hidden. The Lord smirked as she saw the recognition in Yuria’s face and clenched a tiny bit harder. Yuria grimaced, less from the pain than her shameful appearance as tears streaked down her temples. It was no longer a question of Hollowness, but one of weakness, and she clenched her facial muscles in an effort to prove she could handle her liege’s assault.

Yet Yuria quickly noticed she had frozen and the slapping sounds of their hips meeting were entirely due to her Lord’s movements. She struggled a gasp through her Lord’s vice grip and eked out a tiny, defiant laugh as she began thrusting upwards again. Her weakening hands continued to struggle against the force draining her consciousness, if only in an effort to continue her angry and scared thrusts as long as she could.

Darkness began creeping in along the sides of her vision, but she still could see her liege shudder, feel her grip weakening, as she came closer and closer to that final moment. The lock on her neck was still punishingly strong, but Yuria was able to catch enough air in short, rapid gasps to press forward a few seconds longer, squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth as she drove everything she had into her thrusts before she collapsed, her strength completely drained. 

The grip was suddenly removed and Yuria could breathe again, though she was spent. She saw, through closing blackness, the woman above her move a few times more before a long, vibrating moan seeped from her. Panting and sweaty, she leaned down over Yuria.

“Good girl,” her quiet Lord whispered in her ear; the last thing Yuria heard before she finally passed into a darkened faint.

* * *

Yuria was dead. But then, she'd been dead for a long time. Waking up this time, she felt groggy, but not hot. It was confusing, since she normally remembered what had happened and what she meant to do and, of course, the heat of the bonfire burning beside her when she awoke. Her throat hurt, so she touched it, finding a soft leather collar.

She blinked and looked down, finding herself naked. Memories rushed back in a different way than normal after such a time of rest. She was still dead, yes, but not in the way she'd initially thought. Not resurrected aside a bonfire after some failed mission, but instead awakening from unconciousness alone in a cold, hay-stuffed bed. She touched her free-flowing white hair, then her face, and she blushed.

When had been the last time she'd shown any person besides her sisters her unmasked face? Yuria touched her temple and chuckled quietly when she realized she couldn't possibly answer that question. It'd been after the last time she'd had sex, that was for sure, and she couldn't remember that. Not that it really mattered, since the Lord of Hollows herself had broken both those forms of abstinence.

Yuria laughed, feeling unnaturally happy at all that had happened. It was a weird feeling, but one she embraced readily. After so many years, so many centuries, of suffering, the hollows would finally have a true home, a true place to begin their Age in this wretched world. All of it under a true leader, firm and terrifying and unafraid to take what she wanted.

And Yuria would be at her side, ready to serve her in whatever way she wished.


End file.
